


Forgotten Efforts

by YaoiMeowmaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Feels, M/M, Memory Loss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Ludwig is trying his best to make his marriage with Feliciano work, but theres something about this relationship that's making it extremely difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A previous word war, revised for publishing. If you enjoy, please kudo and comment!

Ludwig looked across the coffee table in worry at the young man drinking a cappuccino before him. Feliciano was always so carefree, so happy and charming, but there was one thing about him in particular that was absolutely deadly to both Ludwig's heart and his own well being.

"Wow Mister." said Feliciano with a chirp, licking the foam off of his upper lip and putting the cup down. "It sure was nice of you to treat me out like this, but I don't even know your name, I'm Feliciano!" he cooed, extending his hand out for a friendly shake. Ludwig looked down for a moment and reached out with both of his hands, sandwiching Feliciano's in between them, their wedding bands clinking as they bounced against each other.

"Ludwig." he said patiently. "We're married- for three years." Ludwig slowly spinned the golden ring on Feliciano's finger with his thumb, the sparkle catching his eye.

"Oh really?" said Feliciano calmly. "That's so cool! It sure is nice of you to deal with a troublesome guy like me!" he chattered. "Sometimes I have trouble remembering things, but you must not be so bad if you married me. Wowza! Thank you so much! I'm so flattered." he chattered, touching his face and laughing. "I really am so lucky too- I knew you were cute but I didn't want to say anything- wowza, score! I get to have you all to myself.

This happened every day. Ludwig had to work hard to follow a strict routine for the other. In this way, the sheer memory of brushing teeth, showering, getting dressed, and eating helped Feliciano keep the rest of his mind together and they would be able to love and move on as normal. He always seemed to accept anything Ludwig told him. Still, it hurt when his consistently flighty brain made Ludwig drift from his memory. Shaking his head, Ludwig pulled 5 dollars out of his wallet and left it on the table, getting up.

"I'm used to it." he said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "Come on, let's go home. I know the way. Feliciano chirped and stood up as well, taking Ludwig's hand and interlocking his soft fingers with Ludwig's square and rough ones. Ludwig squeezed his hand tightly, making sure he was still there.

"Oh good! This place looks so nice too, thank you for bringing me here, Luddy." he said, pressing his cheek against Ludwig's forearm with a smile. "I'm ready when you are!"

Ludwig nodded curtly as they crossed to street. "Yes...we're close to home, so don't worry about it too much." he said as they reached the other side. He took a moment to glance at the street signs so he could make sure he was going the right way when he felt the pressure leave his arm and the weight disappear from his hands as Feliciano's finger's slipped away.

He looked up and saw his husband pointing excitedly to where they had just sat.

"Look! Lookie Look! Somebody actually left money on the table!" he squealed with a bounce. "Can you believe it! They must be more forgetful than me!"

"It's just a tip..." said Ludwig, trying to calm Feliciano down. "It's what the Americans-"

"I'll go get it!" said Feliciano, rushing out into the street. "Think about it honey, we can buy some candy!" he squealed, prancing backwards playfully as a car horn screeched.

"Feli- NO!" roared Ludwig, stomping forward and grabbing his husband by the wrist, yanking him back.

The car zoomed past, Ludwig feeling the wind pressing against him as he pulled Feliciano in and hugged him tightly, trying to protect him as best as he can. The resulting awkward movement left him falling back onto the concrete and hitting his shoulders hard, but Feliciano didn’t have a scratch on him, save for the crack Ludwig had heard when his arm had been pulled so suddenly. He gasped out from the sudden pain catching up to him, shooting down his back. The car was gone. He had his beloved. They were safe…

"Aaah! You jerk- who do you think you are!" mumbled Feliciano, rubbing his shoulder. “You’re squeezing me so hard- nng, don’t you want to take me out to dinner first?”

Ludwig stared off into the blue sky, rubbing Feliciano's hair as the boy struggled. "Ludwig...I'm. I'm Ludwig." he whispered.

 


End file.
